


Soon

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	Soon

Mabel heard a muffled sound in the distance. Her eyes still closed, she tried to ignore it and return to sleep, but her mind was now registering her uncomfortable position on the floor. It had been easy enough to fall asleep at first, but after waking up, it was a tad more difficult.

She sat up in the dark, flashing room, bleary eyes registering the faint light of a black and white movie on the TV. That’s right, she and Dipper were watching some sort of marathon. She must have fallen asleep at some point, the sound of the current movie awakening her during its climax.  
  
She noted the crayon drawing atop the coffee table. She had been working on it while sitting between the table and the couch Dipper lay upon. She must have lost conciousness at some point, the fogginess of sleep muddling her memory of the prior moments before blackness took her.

But as the moments passed, her memory returned a bit. It wasn’t just the fact that she was tired that put her to sleep, it was also the comforting feeling of Dipper scratching her head. While haphazard and absent-minded, it carried a sense of affection almost more special in how natural it was. Something so easy for him to express that she felt it even when he was half asleep.

Mabel turned to look at him, smiling at his sleeping face. His hand hung loosely off the edge of the couch around where she’d been sitting earlier. It was difficult to remember who fell asleep first, but Mabel kind of hoped it’d been her, just for the satisfying fact of his contact being one of the last things she was aware of.

She lay her head on the couch near his face, watching him while gently stroking his hair. It was so nice to see him calm like this, not high-strung as he often was. She wished she could help him be like this more often, but the ideas she’d recently had for helping on that front were probably not feasible considering the nature of her feelings. Recalling said emotions shot an instinctive twinge through her and she leaned in, her hot breath coursing over his lips.

The logical part of her brain caught her before she kissed him. She’d just been thinking about how she couldn’t do that and yet she’d almost done it anyway. There were so many times he’d be irritated or worried or some other negative emotion and it felt like if she just took him in her arms, told him it was alright, and kissed him, everything would be fixed. She knew it was very unlikely such a thing could be true, and yet, as the moments passed, she weakened.

Maybe it was that prior momentum of thought building up over time that finally pushed her over the ledge, despite reason fighting against her. She gave an experimental peck, but the satisfying feeling of it was too much to even wait to think so she just full-on kissed him less than a second after. She held for several seconds before leaving him. He remained asleep through it all, his breath quiet and steady through his nose.

There was a combined happiness and sadness. She’d finally gotten a taste of what she wanted, but only because he was asleep. She’d taken advantage of him, and felt bad, despite how wonderful it was to express her true feelings.

With a sigh, she lay down on the floor again. In the light of the TV, she could make out his hand hanging over the edge of the couch. She reached towards it, but flinched just as she got close to holding it. She didn’t deserve to hold his hand. Not after what she’d done without his knowledge.

It just made her feel a bit more determined, though. She could apologize after she confessed. She didn’t know exactly what day she would do it, but it’d be very soon. The kiss felt too good to put it off any longer.


End file.
